1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related device for making a memorandum in a mobile communications device, and more particularly, to a method and related device by attaching a multimedia data to a note for making the memorandum in the mobile communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general form of note stickers, such as the American company 3M's POST-IT, are wildly used in daily life. When a user wants to rapidly and briefly record important affairs or schedules, he or she can write down a note on a note sticker and paste the note sticker on various articles, such as file folders, desks or refrigerators, so that the user can be reminded of the relevant matters at any moment.
However, with the advance and the popularity of information technology, note stickers in electronic form have also emerged in personal computer systems. Similar to the conventional note stickers, the user can also record important affairs or schedules in an electronic note sticker, and can “paste” the electronic note sticker on a desktop of the computer system or in other folders, so as to remind the user of the relevant matters at any moment. In comparison to the conventional note stickers, the electronic note stickers are essentially computer application programs, and thus those skilled in the art can easily expand related functions according to practical demands. For example, the electronic note stickers can be edited or modified by the user at any moment, or can have a timer function for reminding the user in a predetermined time. Thus, for those accustomed to working with computers, the electronic note stickers have gradually replaced the conventional note stickers.
Similarly, the electronic note stickers can also be applied on mobile communications devices. However, since the mobile communications device has to be small in size and easy to carry, the screen cannot be designed too large in general. Thus, since confined by the screen size, the number of words and rows in each note of the electronic note sticker are greatly restricted. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art electronic note sticker applied on a mobile phone 10. As shown in FIG. 1, a screen 100 of the mobile phone 10 has 176×220 pixels, and thus, when an electronic note sticker 110 is displayed on the screen 100, each note 120 can only accommodate about three rows of words, so that the user can not fully record the related information appropriately, which significantly restricts applications of the electronic note stickers in the mobile communications devices.